1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to professional development, and more particularly to the prescription of electronic resources based on observational assessments.
2. Description of Background Art
Some educational and professional systems have been migrating toward performance pay, which provides that a portion of a professional's compensation may be tied to performance. For example, under some educational systems, a teacher's compensation and advancement may be tied to student achievement in the classroom, which may directly or indirectly correspond to how that teacher is developing professionally. However, these systems can be limited in how to direct and manage professional development. For instance, they often lack the ability to conveniently identify and assign professional development activities that are relevant to the specific needs of their professionals. They also often lack the ability to reliably monitor whether their professionals are actively participating in the professional development activities that may have been assigned to them.